Colour
by The World Needs Bloody Heroes
Summary: As he stands in the Pennsylvania State House, just after Congress has signed the Declaration of Independence, Connor notices something that leads him to question just what the Patriots really fight for: Is it true liberty and freedom? Or their own?


**Colour**

'_I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the colour of their skin, but by the content of their character.' __**- Martin Luther King, Jr. **_

As I stand here, among these men of Congress, I cannot help but feel somewhat proud. I am proud of the fact that I have played a part in this fight for freedom and liberty. I've stood among these Patriots and taken the fight to both the oppressive British and the controlling Templars that have pulled their strings.

However, I must tread carefully so as not to mistake the British as my enemy, for the two are entirely different foes. While I understand that the British may feel betrayed, it does not justify their claim on these lands, nor the lives of its people. However, the Templars are a different beast…one that I may struggle to fight against alone. Despite finding some potential recruits, I feel more isolated in this fight than I ever have before.

Strange, really, as here, in the halls of the Pennsylvania State House, it's as though my mere presence is met with gratitude and reward. Had I truly chosen the correct path? By dedicating myself to the Assassin Order, have I already rid myself of so many other opportunities? Would it be best if I _actually _fought beside these men, rather than when it simply aligned with my goals? Perhaps. However, I shall not dwell on such thoughts for too long, as they will cloud my mind.

After speaking once more to Samuel, I find myself making my way towards the door, and it is only then that I realise something…something that has escaped my attention until now.

Just feet away, scrubbing the wooden floor, is a woman. She does not seem to be celebrating like all others in the building. Instead, here she is, working tirelessly. Why? The answer is simple. She is 'different', as most men would refer to it. Her skin was an alternate colour to theirs. Instead of being white, it was a darker tone: Black.

Suddenly, I am aware of another woman just down the hall performing a similar action. And upstairs is a man who does not join the rest in conversations of freedom and justice and liberty. No. No, instead he is _serving _them, and then he will clean ornaments. And then he will _serve_ once again, then scrub and polish and clean and _serve_ and polish and clean and scrub and _serve_! He will _serve _them!

Why will he _serve _them? Because it is his 'place'! Because these 'Patriots', these 'Sons of Liberty' are higher than him! Better than him! Or, at least, that's what they claim! They complain over the fact that they are denied equality alongside the British, yet they do not show others such kindness! They demand their freedom, but would gladly strip it from anyone who is 'different'! They…they…!

…Are a young nation…they have yet to truly make their independence a truth among the world. Words on paper. That is all this 'Declaration' really is. I only hope they will see the error of mankind's ways up to now, and free those who are bound to _serve _them.

When this is all done, when I have defeated the Templars and helped secure the Colonists their freedom, I will focus on more important matters. I will show the world that all men are born equal, wherever they hail from or whatever the colour of their skin may be. I will fight for everyone's freedom; for _true _freedom.

Soon, a man will not be judged on his colour…

'_The sweltering summer of the Negro's legitimate discontent will not pass until there is an invigorating autumn of freedom and equality.' __**- Martin Luther King, Jr.**_

**AUTHOR:**

**I was inspired to write this story when I decided to wander the halls of the Pennsylvania State House in the game, now known as Independence Hall, and I noticed that, while all of the Patriots and Congressmen stood chatting away, dark-skinned men and women were excluded from the conversations and, instead, simply continued with their work. This sickened me, but I couldn't help but admire Ubisoft for including this issue in their game, and found it excellent that it was so subtly done. So, is it **_**true **_**liberty and freedom the colonists fought for? Or just their own?**

**Thank you for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! It helps a lot. **


End file.
